Big Town Jail
The Big Town Jail is where the baddies are taken to be sentenced for their various thefts and offences whenever they're charged of guilt or if not at the Big Town Court, this prison contains three wards. High-Security is where Big Town's most wanted baddies serve a life sentence and are locked in a cell behind a reinforced door. Medium-Security is where the lesser theat or aren't as cunning baddies are kept in a cell behind bars, they serve sentences of 10-15 years. Low-Security is where baddies are allowed more social interaction with other inmates and they additionally have their own personal shower and TV. As punishment for all three wards, baddies will be embarrassed in front of other inmates by having to wear the clothes they wore when they were caught and arrested. This includes clothes that have been in a bin (The Beady-Eyed Robber), clothes that are muddy (Big Bad's Assistant and his girlfriend) and swimming overalls (Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend) Although it has never made an appearance in any episodes of Brum, it is highly likely that there is a jail as most baddies on the show are seen to be arrested by the police. Some have even made another appearance even after being arrested (only to be caught by Brum again). Baddies in High-Security Ward (Big Town's most wanted criminals.) Baddies incarcerated in the high-security ward are locked in cells behind a reinforced door with a flap to speak to the inmates or give them their Jail food and are not allowed cellmates. Their cells only have a padded bench to sleep on and one small toilet. For showers they have to be taken to the wash area once a day. They are only allowed out once a day if they behave. They have to be taken on a prison bus along with the Medium-Security Ward to a certain location in the Big Town every week and are forced to do manual work at the previous location they robbed. If they misbehave with other inmates, they have have to be taken to the electric chair. Baddies in this ward are usually the sneakiest or most yucky criminals of the Big Town as they have either stolen items of extremely high value or are repeat thieves. They wear an orange uniform. Two Masked Bank Robbers (Only appeared in Robbers.) (Sentence Life) The Rascally Big Town Robber (Only appeared in Brum and the Big Chase and Brum and the Big Town Race.) (Sentence Life) Bubble and Squeak (Only appeared in Brum and the Airport Adventure, Brum and the Golden Loo, and Brum and the Bank Robbers.) (Sentence Life due to bomb making.) The Shadow (Only appeared in Brum and the King of Thieves and Brum and the Gorilla Caper.) (Sentence Life) Big Bad (Only appeared in Chasing Balloons, Brum and the Pantomime Cow, Brum and the Snow Thieves and Brum and the Splash and Grab.) (Sentence Life) Big Bad's Assistant (Only appeared in Brum and the Pantomime Cow and Bushes on the Run.) (Sentence Life) Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Baddies in the medium-security ward are kept in a cell with bars and have access to the things provided by the high-security ward but additionally have a table and chair. Baddies locked in this ward are usually the criminals of lesser threat to the Big Town as they either aren't as confrontational or aren't as cunning. They wear a blue uniform. Nick and Rob (Only appeared in Brum and the Pizzeria, Brum and the Diamond Dog, Brum and the Golf Buggy, Brum and the Kidnapped Garden Gnome and Brum and the Paint Pandemonium.) (Sentence 15 Years Min) The Beady-Eyed Robber (Only appeared in Brum and the Stolen Necklace.) (Sentence 10 Years Max) Big Bad's Assistant's Girlfriend (Only appeared in Bushes on the Run.) (Sentence 10 Years Min) Penny Pincher (Only appeared in Brum and the Music Box and Brum and the Stopwatch Botch.) (Sentence 15 Years Min) Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend (Only appeared in Brum and the Snow Thieves and Brum and the Shop Window Dummy.) (Sentence 15 Years Min) Pickpocket Polly (Only appeared in Brum and the Bowling Alley and Brum and the Pickpocket.) (Sentence 10 Years Min) Magic Paul (Only appeared in Brum and the Pickpocket.) (Sentence 10 Years Max) Baddies in Low-Security Ward Baddies in this ward have access to the facilities provided by the other wards, but also have their own shower and TV, and they can have a cellmate if they want and are given nicer food and are treated more gently by the guards as they aren't much of a threat to others. They are also allowed more social interaction with other inmates if they want such as if their significant in another ward. They wear a black and white stripped uniform. Additionally, this ward may be the only one that offers rehabilitation so baddies can get out early and find a job, as the blonde girl from the cake gang was seen working in the bakery in Brum and the Gorilla Caper where she stole from. Additionally, this ward may have been where Penny Pincher was incarcerated as she appeared later on in the series which implied that she was released with a deal from the court as she failed so miserably in her first thievery attempt. This is only offered to the criminal who are first time offenders who were caught on their first attempt at thievery. Cake Gang (Only appeared in Brum and the Birthday Cake.) (If in Jail 1 Year Max or Suspended Sentence) Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend (Only appeared in Brum and the Splash and Grab.) (If in Jail 3 Years Max or Suspended Sentence) Top Ten Baddies (Brum's biggest enemies) # The Shadow # Big Bad # Bubble and Squeak # Nick and Rob # The Rascally Big Town Robber # Pickpocket Polly # Penny Pincher # Magic Paul # The Beady-Eyed Robber # Big Bad's Assistant Top Five Items Stolen #Big Town Crown in Brum and the King of Thieves (Target: The Shadow) #Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy in Brum and the Splash and Grab (Target: Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend) #Safe in Brum and the Bank Robbers (Target: Bubble and Squeak) #Various items in Brum and the Pickpocket (Target: Pickpocket Polly and Magic Paul) #Various items in Brum and the Big Chase (Target: The Rascally Big Town Robber) Top Five Baddie Disguises (In terms of how effective to fool Brum.) #Gorilla Suit in Brum and the Gorilla Caper (Target: The Shadow) #Swimming overalls in Brum and the Splash and Grab (Target: Big Bad & his 2nd Girlfriend) #King Costume in Brum and the King of Thieves (Target: The Shadow) #Ski clothing in Brum and the Snow Thieves (Target: Big Bad & his 1st Girlfriend) #Chef outfits in Brum and the Pizzeria (Target: Nick and Rob) Top Five Baddie Getaway Vehicles (In terms of how to get away from Brum.) #Cargo Plane in Brum and the Airport Adventure (Target: Bubble and Squeak) #Speedboat in Brum and the Splash and Grab (Target: Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend) #Golf Buggy in Brum and the Golf Buggy (Target: Nick and Rob) #Scooter in Brum and the Stolen Necklace (Target: The Beady-Eyed Robber) #Bus in Brum and the Shop Window Dummy (Target: Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend) Top Ten Baddie Defeats (Brum's best moments at defeating the thieves) # In Brum and the Airport Adventure, Bubble and Squeak sneak onto a cargo plane in attempt to make their getaway while the pilot wasn't looking. Brum was still looking for them as he screeches to a halt as he sees them on the plane mocking Brum into thinking they're getting away, Brum's high speed manages to outrun the plane to stop it from taking off. When the pilot sees Brum on the runway, he then quickly applies the emergency brakes and the plane comes to a safe stop. The two aircraft engineers immediately attach the gate to the plane. Brum watches everything as the pilot throws the devious duo off and then they are confronted by Brum forcing them to drop the Celebrity's jewelry suitcase. He then has to duo cartered off to be arrested by the Traffic Policeman. # In Brum and the Splash and Grab, Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend steal a speedboat but Brum latches onto the water skies tied on and goes after the naughty pair. The girlfriend sees first and panics as Big Bad recklessly drives trying to get rid of Brum. Eventually Brum gets on land and a tug of war battle ensues with Big Bad's girlfriend urging the boat on but Brum pulls them ashore. The girlfriend looks up and sees Brum, the swimming coaches and the Policewoman looking at them. Big Bad surrenders and has his girlfriend, properly embarrassed hand back the loot. Big Bad is arrested and taken to prison for a life sentence and his 2nd girlfriend is taken to jail for a maximum sentence of 3 years or has her sentence suspended due to mitigating circumstances. # In Brum and the Gorilla Caper, The Shadow makes his escape onto a rooftop where Brum couldn't find him. But what he didn't know was, Brum was soaring above the skyline on a crane to get to the rooftop. Brum trapped him under a net and a policewoman and the performers caught him red handed. He is taken back to prison for Life. # In Brum and the Big Chase, The Rascally Big Town Robber is cornered his coat is opened up revealing his theft and he runs off into the shops, using the various directions to his advantage.tires and sits down in a Rug Store. However Brum and all his victims ambush him and knock him over and tie him up in a rug. He is serving a Life Sentence in Jail. # In Brum and the Shop Window Dummy, after failing to lose Brum on the bus, Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend steals a Street Sweeper. Her wreckless driving ends up going in the car wash as she is going to get cleaned up. When the wash was over, she was covered in soapy bubbles. She appears to be somewhat more badder than the blonde girlfriend as she gives the policeman a nasty look after being arrested. Her Jail Sentence is not known. # In Brum and the Pickpocket, Brum suddenly stops to consult a trick. While getting away, Pickpocket Polly and Magic Paul mock him as stopped for no reason. Then Brum twirls the rope around and hooks it on to their bike. He then pulls them back as they drop the bag of swag and it lands on his seat. Soon, they get catapulted into the box as the Traffic Policeman is set free. Then the clumsy duo accidently fall into the fountain. Everyone congrats Brum for safely returning the stuff. # In Brum and the Stolen Necklace, The Beady-Eyed Robber runs into a mall and Brum spins the revolving door so fast, she flies off-screen and Brum catches the necklace. Then she falls into a dirty barrel in an alley. This led to a very embarassing moment for the baddie. Brum then takes her to the couple for an apology while she is still in the barrel. Despite her dastardly tactics she is very vain and cowardly as she only stole the necklace because she'd look more attractive in it and the latter shown when she tried to run away from Brum even after falling into the barrel and when she played dead when the Police caught up. # In Brum and the Diamond Dog, after Nick and Rob chopped the dog's collar with pliers, the two run around in circles around a wooden shed, the clumsy duo decide to hide in the shed while Brum lets the dog in, locks the door and the dog inside attacks them. After falling in defeat, they were caught red handed by the chauffeur and were possibly arrested off-screen. # In Rescue, The Big Town Bullies point and laugh at the misfortunes as it gets stuck on a roof. As the girl runs toward it the two block the ladder going up both smirking at her. However Brum saves the day and retrieves it for the girl before she leaves on the firetruck waving goodbye. The two bullies sarcastically wave goodbye before the window cleaner douses them in dirty soapy water. Brum comments that it serves them right before driving past the two while they try and clean themselves up with the female bully looking on as Brum leaves while wiping her jacket. # In Brum and the Stopwatch Botch, Penny Pincher tries to throw a tennis ball at Brum and later used a tennis ball machine to try and pummel Brum into submission. Brum managed to reverse this on her and she was able to deflect most of the balls away but the intensity got too much and she had to flee again. Despite this she can't outrun Brum like most people so she'll try to find something faster than Brum to outrun him, as well as being physically strong she is also quite hardy as she jumped over a cart being carried by Bob and Job an landed on her back before proceeding to keep running. She was also able to cope with Brum spinning her in circles for a while before she got too dizzy and lets go. Category:Locations Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:The Big Town